Highschool entering Link and Inuyasha
by DesertThorns
Summary: INULEGENDOFZELDA Crossover!Inuyasha seemes to be the star but what if his HUGE pride is hurt by the one and only Link? What happends when you put Link and Inuyasha in the same modern day highschool? What happends when Link desides to switch the tables?
1. FirstDay

**High school crossover.**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, not even a house. I live in a box that is owned by the fridge.

**Chapter one**

_-First day-_

It was to be the third year of high school for him. He was laying in his bed on his stomach and his delicate face resting on the pillow, blond hair over his face. The light white covers slightly falling off of his slender body his feet hung over his bed and his jeans just below his hips showing off his white boxers. The alarm went off and aqua blue eyes opened up slowly, he let out a groan and pushed himself up with his muscular arms his chest bare and the covers waved down to his now crossed legged form. He yawned and glared at the screaming clock. He pressed the button gently and stood up to see it was early morning, this was to be his new school year. Link stretched and put on some clothes then went down stairs to make himself some food for his big day.

--

"Shit, where is that god damn alarm!" a male voice yelled, he was now standing in his messy room and bending over to find the now screeching alarm, his silver hair falling over his shoulder as he did so, he threw papers around and his clothes he also threw his phone. His room was a dark grey and had many posters hung about it some of them with bands. "CRAP…" He yelled now rubbing his head to see he had hit his head on his desk in his room. He finally found his alarm and arched his strong arm back and threw it out the window ignoring the 'Ow' outside. He shrugged and stretched out to the ceiling his muscular chest clenched as he went to find a clean shirt. Then went to the fridge to grab some toast and ran out the door to his car.

--

The bell had rung and school was to start. Inuyasha smirked at all the new freshmen shivering and talking nervously to their friend's one guy even fainted making Inuyasha chuckle to himself. He pulled into the parking lot and locked it went he got out; his car was one of the new models from Japan. He got eyed by the females as he walked by he only ignored them and pushed his hands in his jeans pocket amber eyes only staring at the door, he herd whispers about how hot he was and 'keh'ed' rolling his eyes 'same old same old'. Pushing his hat on his head and reached for the handle when he herd what he preferred not to hear and smacked his face.

"Inu, Hun." Kikyou said and ran out pushing some people out of her way not listing to there mumbles, she went to Inuyasha and clung to his arm her foot outwards, this was her way of being cute. Inuyasha sighed to himself and felt like shooting himself right then and their but he had an image to keep, and he intended to stay the most popular guy in the whole school with the most 'hot' girlfriend. "Hey, Kikyou." He flashed a brilliant smile, yet some how it was not real it was more of a smirk but it still got the hearts of the girls going. His amber eyes still piercing as ever, Inuyasha opened the door for Kikyou and let her go in first she was rich, smart and pretty to every one, but she lacked one thing and that was a heart.

Inuyasha was walking down to his locker and was pretending to listen to every word Kikyou talked about to him; she was still melted onto his arm and glaring at every girl that eyed him causing them to look to the ground. Her hair down and looked quite nice and tidy, She was wearing a halter top that ended at her navel and it was of a white colour and on the rims were red it showed off her perfect body and for bottoms she was wearing a black and mini skirt to show off her legs. She was always good on the eyes. Inuyasha just nodded still walking down the hall trying hard not to yawn like he did last time, when he stopped and his amber eyes fluttered wide he saw a girl that looked just like his Kikyou except she was different in a way…He stopped in his tracks and Kikyou gave a confused reaction looking up to him to see where his eyes had landed.

"Hello, Inu Hun," Kikyou said pouting up to him then looking to see where he was gawking at. "Inu babe...- She was cut off when Inuyasha spoke. "Who the hell is that?" He scoffed and pointed his eyes never leaving the girl who was now laughing happily with her friends and her books pressed tightly to her figure…which was very nice he might point out. His eyes were trailing her small body she had, her raven hair up in a pony tail and was wearing tight black pants and a red tank top, Kikyou sighed and stomped her foot impatiently. "That's just my step sister, you never saw her because my rich father does not like her stupid mother." Kikyou almost growled when she saw Inuyasha still watching her step sister, "Inu!" She squealed loudly causing her sister to jerk her head up as well as others in the room. Inuyasha jerked his head to see a very angry Kikyou; "I see..." was all he decided to say and started to walk with Kikyou's arm even tighter around his as he passed Kikyou's little sister she was a freshmen and he could tell since he had never seen her before, A pity he thought to him self silently surprised he had even thought that.

--

Kikyou was so mad when Inuyasha's jaw pretty much fell from mouth when he saw her step sister Kagome…Kikyou huffed and pressed up to Inuyasha tighter and continued talking but she could tell he was still thinking of her stupid sister his amber eyes held confusion and he wasn't nodding anymore! She stopped talking and let go of Inuyasha's arm now stomping off, He should be happy he was with her, she was the most popular girl in the school as well as the most 'sexy' Kikyou turned around on her heels to see Inuyasha just folded his arms and still walking like nothing had happened. He was ignoring her! How rude. She thought to her self…and went to bolt when she ran into someone.

"OW!" She winced as she fell back on her butt her arms breaking her fall from landing on her head her black hair waving. Inuyasha seemed to snap out of his daze as he watched his girlfriend fall to the floor and looked up to see who had hit her, Sure Kikyou was a pain in the ass but no one had the right to touch his girlfriend and push her to the ground, He was sure Kikyou would give the guy an earful but instead when he turned his head to see Kikyou's sister again he forgot to yell his breath held in his throat…He just locked eyes with her. Kikyou suddenly noticing this ignored all the people that went to her aid and ran to Inuyasha with fake tears in her eyes, she grasped onto his shirt and pushed her head into his chest. This snapped Inuyasha out of it and then he looked up to glare at the guy.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Inuyasha growled lowly but every one still in the hall could hear him; it was an eerie silence that past by every person interested to know what would happen next, they sucked their breaths in as if they went to breathe every thing would be over. Inuyasha's golden eyes hard and it was clear that he was really not happy at the moment, He wanted to get to class so he could meet his best friend but noo, this guy had to make his girl friend cry.

"Sorry."

"_Sorry?_ Excuse me?" Inuyasha snarled now slightly pushing Kikyou away from his chest so he could stand in the front of this guy his arms pressed tightly to his chest as he crossed them and then continued to glare.

"Yeah…" The guy said as he ran a hand threw his pale blond hair he wasn't new, Inuyasha had seen this guy before, He was always a quiet guy though he had the looks for the woman he seemed not interested and Inuyasha knew he was not popular… this guy was into music…The flute and the violin and other instruments as Inuyasha remembered he was popular with the music teachers, apparently he was a genius…It was not only music but math and gym as well. Inuyasha scoffed and looked into strong willed blue eyes.

"Keh…Make her fall again or if I see your face again…" Inuyasha paused as he walked closer to this guy and stood very close. "I think I will hurt you." Inuyasha ended with a smirk and the crowd gasped Inuyasha was very famous for his fights and now the people pitted the guy that pushed Kikyou, some of the guys that liked her were now angry at the guy as well.

"Tell me you name now." Inuyasha glared still standing rather closely his voice was a clear threat buy this guy seemed not to flinch nor be afraid as others would.

"My name is Link."

**(A/n)** _This is the first chapter…tell me what you think…It was just an idea that popped into my head! PLEASE review…if you can. :P_


	2. Enemies

**Chapter two**

_-Enemies-_

**(A/n) **_okay here is the next chapter, I hope you will like it there is more to come so review._

--

"_My name is Link."_

Inuyasha glared at the guy with hard golden eyes, He didn't like the attitude this teen was giving him…he was challenging him; Inuyasha could tell by the stare in his pure eyes, they seemed to hide a dark secret…and Inuyasha was now snarling his lips twitching in anger. "Look punk. Get. That. Smirk. Off. Your. Face." Inuyasha spat speaking in a rather rude tone and stepping closer, this was meant as a threat and Inuyasha would not let any one try to even challenge him. Kikyou seemed to smirk on the inside but on the outside she held a fake pout on her full lips she was still standing with her arms around her self looking cold. She was smirking for he was doing this all for her and that should stay that way, Inuyasha would stick up for her and stay with her forever if Inuyasha didn't want any rumors going around.

Kagome seemed to watch the fight going on; this is not what she thought High School would be like. Kagome looked to her step sister, she could tell that she was holding a fake act to get more attention she was always an attention hog. Kagome sighed and watched as every one in the hall stood still and were watching as Kikyou's boyfriend harassed some guy that was just standing in the hall. Kagome just sighed and wanted to get out of here and fast. Kagome started to move but Kikyou jerked her head and gave her a death glare, Kagome seemed to stop 'Why is she giving me that look, she should be giving it to that poor guy…' Kagome thought to her self as her chocolate eyes never left Kikyou's dark ones.

Inuyasha finally had enough of this guy and rashly went up and grasped the guy by the cuff of his white shirt. "Look, you and I are now enemies…" Inuyasha said hotly in Link's face his hot breath in the other guys face and his fist clenching the material.

"That's nice to know, now can you let go of me?" Link retorted not liking having his shirt grabbed and his feet lifted just an inch above ground. He really didn't care that this guy was the most 'popular' guy in school it wasn't like he was a god or something and he had no right to act like he was. Link found this guy irritating from the first day of high school he was just a big player with a stupid whiny girlfriend. Link saw fire in Inuyasha's tinted orbs and Link knew this wasn't about Kikyou any more…it was about his _pride._ This made Link smirk his eyes never leaving the other; He would not lose to a fake 'god'.

'Okay that's it.' Inuyasha thought to him self now very pissed off. He raised his free strong arm up and punched Link right in the cheek causing the boy to fly and ram right into a locker. Link's back arched as he hit the metal locker and he held in his groan of pain and bit his tongue that was the hardest punch he had, had in four years. Link staggered up wards holding a hand to his cheek and his soft blond hair hooding his face at the moment when he slowly looked upward there was a look in the cerulean eyes that almost made Inuyasha step back, His eyes were so…different…

The crowed held their breaths and gasped as Link was hit rather hard. The bell rung signing that they were all going to be late.

"Let's go Kikyou." Inuyasha said lowly and shoved his hands in his pockets as he turned around, silver hair wavering. Kikyou said nothing and the crowd's eyes followed the twos every move as they started walking back down the hall every one started moving holding their tongues as the walked to their first class.

--

Link sighed as he now herd rumors going around about what happened in the hall, it was just one punch and it was nothing people should talk about, then the people started whispering as he choose a seat in the class, he just ignored them and sat down in the music room as if nothing had changed. He drummed his fingers on the hard wood desk and waited for he teacher who was now five minutes late. Link turned to see more people rudely staring at him and even pointing at the now bruise on his soft cheek. Link said nothing and waited impatiently for the teacher to come.

"Link!"

He herd a familiar soft voice say, he lifted his head up quickly to see his best friend Malon her face held a smile and she seemed to look at her course paper again to make sure this was her class...When she was done examining it she rushed to take a seat beside him and her blue eye's soft. She seemed not to ask what happened to his face…and Link liked it that way since there were rather rude people listening and still whispering.

The teacher finally entered the class and Malon turned the right way instead of looking at Link like she would of liked too, She was just glad she had a class with him! She was an excellent singer and was the first in their school compaction last year she sighed as she listened to the teacher introduce him self and was saying they should play the name game…Very lame yes…but oh well. She saw that this teacher was very clumsy… when he was walking up the rows he tripped and slipped on his own shoe lace. Malon held a giggle as did the rest of the class.

"Sorry…Hehe I just don't know my own two feet!" he said rather cutely…He had gold eyes and short white sort of silver hair and glasses his name was Yukito? But the students were to call him Yuki-usagi. Mr. Usagi. What a funny name for a teacher…or rather just any name for anyone for it meant 'Snow bunny.' 'Cute'. Malon though to her self, as she watched the teacher stand up he was quite young from the looks of it.

--

Inuyasha dropped Kikyou off to her class and walked down the hall to his own, he was still rather angry at the person who had challenged him…He was mumbling to himself his hat low on his eyes. Inuyasha entered his first class of the day…History… "I hate this friggen CLASS." Inuyasha yelled when he entered it late and as the teacher was talking and introducing herself. This made some of the class giggle and the teacher gave a glare.

"Inuyasha would you please take a seat." The teacher said sternly.

"Maybe I…' He was cut off from his smart ass remark when he saw that girl in his class eyeing him and seemed humored by his remark…he almost smiled and she giggled some more when the teacher was now up in his face (He skipped his grade 10 history class so many times he failed it)… "HI!" Inuyasha said ignoring the anger in the teacher's eye as well as her brow twitches.

"Maybe WHAT?" The teacher said breaking a pencil between her fingers there seemed to be fire behind her as she yelled at him.

"Maybe I don't care, MAYBE you're a hooker and MAYBE I don't want to sit down!" Inuyasha yelled now passing the flaming teacher coolly and took a seat beside the girl known as Kagome. He sat in his seat as the teacher started twitching in the spot and looked like she was about to explode. Inuyasha pretended not to care what seat he took and not care about the teacher's reaction but really was quite happy things were going from worse to good.


	3. Classes

**(A/n) **_Thank you for your comments lol Bliz, for that another chapter posted. .. I hope people are liking this. Though…I don't think they are xD _

**Chapter 3**

_**-**Classes-_

Class was over and all they had to do was play some lame name games like they were in the first year of school ever. Link sighed as people still whispered about him he was getting quite tired of that. He grabbed his binders and waited for Malon. People still gazing at him he didn't know what was wrong with these people. Malon seemed to see Link's distress and flipped her long hair over her shoulder and put an arm on his broad shoulder. "Link don't be so serious it's not like you." She said sternly but then let a smile come to her face as he looked to her with his soft eyes. Link smiled back and put thumbs up to tell her that he agreed. The bell rung and Malon scampered off to her next class, her hair swaying as she did so. She was wearing a green tight t-shirt and some ripped jeans with a black jewel belt. It looked very nice on her and…Link stopped himself from thinking that way and went off to find his next class number.

--

Inuyasha thought it was a pity that class ended so early…of course he entered it about 12 minutes late. He was yelled at by the teacher again and she blabbed about him being in her class for almost two years in a row and how he shouldn't disrespect his teachers. Inuyasha only yawned and pushed his hat down over his face and slumped down in his chair obviously not giving a damn. The girl beside him seemed humored by his behavior as anyone else would be and this made him smirk to himself though the people in the class thought it was for the teacher who was now telling them that they were dismissed.

Kagome thought that it was cool they way he acted though; she didn't think she could handle it if he did it all the time…it would probably become bothersome, she tried hard not to laugh at his remarks because she didn't want to influence him anymore and she didn't like they way he solved things…just to punch some random guy in the face. That was something she really hated about this guy…but at the same time he was kinda cool.

The bell had rung and it was time to go to her second class, 'Man this place is huge…' she mentally told her self as she wondered in the hall just looking down at her course paper…She seemed to be distracted she knew Inuyasha was friends with her best-friends boyfriend so…she knew a bit about him…She bumped into an open door…and groaned now holding her nose… "Oww…" She said trying not to laugh at her self she looked around to see if anyone was watching…and yes there were a few people giggling to them selves and golden eyes watching. She gasped as Inuyasha started walking over to her obviously silently laughing to him-self as he saw her bump into a wall… "Oh this is great!" She yelled out loud on accident causing her to cup her hands over her mouth.

Inuyasha walked up to Kagome and smirked "Hey…Uh you okay?" He said trying to keep a straight face as he didn't want to embarrass her even further.

"I'm just great!" Kagome replied with lots of hints of sarcasm in her voice her raven hair was now in a lower pony tail causing strands of hair to fall in her eyes. Inuyasha chuckled and hesitantly wiped the hair from her eyes causing her to flinch to his touch. "I see…" He said lowly in an almost teasing way. Kagome backed up and blinked "Well…I have another class to go to soo…Bye?" Inuyasha watched as she ran off…she seemed to have nice long legs…he let his lips curve in a smile and turned off slowly… "Not goodbye... but see you soon…" he laughed lowly and walked down the hall his silver hair behind him and his hat now again low on his hard looking face.

--

Link looked at his course paper and read the numbers on his schedule his other arm carrying the binders he was required to have for class. Link looked and saw that next he had Math…on the next floor. He shoved the paper in his jean pocket and walked up the stairs to his class…he looked at the numbers that matched and went in to take a seat silently wondering if he would know anyone in this class.

People started piling in the class talking to each-other and taking their seats and looking at Link which still…people pointed to him. It was really starting to piss him off though he kept his cool and let his aqua eyes soften and gaze at the black board his head on his hand and his elbow resting up on the desk. He sighed and watched as the teacher came in telling them all to take their seats. He was yet another young teacher he had brown and messy spiked hair he seemed to have harsh eyes the colour of a golden dark brown. He was tall and seemed to act as if he didn't care.

"Take your seats please." He said as if he really didn't want to be here in the class any more then some of the students but his voice was also in a soft tone. "Okay I'm your teacher…and my name is Touya…Please call me Mr. Kinomoto…and I will be your math teacher for the year." He said calmly and went to the back room to get out some text books.

It was about the middle of class and Mr. Kinomoto had given them each a text book and was now explaining what subject they were to do first. Link was scribbling notes in as he said what you should need to learn as the rest of the students were.

"I HATE THIS CLASS…" There was a yell from the hall outside the math door. Link put down his pen and looked up to the door as did the rest of the class…the class gasped pretty much the whole school now knew the rumor about the punch and there standing at the door was the proud Inuyasha himself looking mad at his schedule...

"First HISTORY then MATH…man that sucks ass." Inuyasha retorted folding back up his paper and entering the class. The teacher seemed to be only slightly annoyed at the entrance Inuyasha had put up. "Please…take your seat." Mr. Kinomoto said sighing and pointing to a spot…right behind Link.

**(A/N) _Reviewww Please. :D It gets better trust me, I have written a ton more. :D Th'ankya_**


	4. Troubles

**(A/n): **_Woo, okay, well, I got some other review and, I thought I should post another chapter, thanks for to those who waited, ;D _

**Chapter 4**

**-**_Troubles-_

"_Please…take your seat." Mr. Kinomoto said sighing and pointing to a spot…right behind Link. _

That was just the sentence Link wanted to hear…Not. The reckless Inuyasha was to be in his Math class? How was he supposed to learn anything? Link couldn't help but hear the gasp from the class and waiting to see what Link would do, Of course Link did nothing but sit back in his seat and run a hand threw his soft blond hair.

Inuyasha's gaze was directed towards Link and his amber eyes could see the disappointment in them. Inuyasha coolly shoved his hands back in his pockets and walked right up to Link. "Hi there…" Inuyasha said in an almost laughing matter, he saw the class's eyes; they were wide and hints of curiosity in each one of their orbs were leering. Link only nodded a hello in a polite way and the teacher lifted a brow…he wasn't stupid he had heard the rumors… "Sit down Inuyasha…" Mr. Kinomoto ordered in an impatient way.

Inuyasha's glassy orbs never left Links and Link's never left Inuyasha's it was if they were battling it all out with only their eyes, if one was to look away you would die and go to the bottomless pits of hell.

"I've had enough. Sit now." Mr. Kinomoto said with a sigh and walked towards Inuyasha. "Why don't you take a seat…or would you like one in the principles office?" he warned using the threat almost every single teacher ever used, and then narrowed his eyes. Inuyasha broke eye contact first and faced the teacher his amber eyes glaring into the brown ones.

"No thanks Teach. I think I will like it here." He replied smartly taking a seat behind Link. He pulled out the chair slowly making the chairs legs screech along the tiled flooring and he plopped him self on it like it was a couch. He slumped his form and crossed his arms looking up to the teacher with a fake smile. Mr. Kinomoto rolled his eyes and sighed walking back to the front. Inuyasha was having fun glaring at the back of Link's head…Inuyasha waited about five minutes. When the teacher was back to talking and not watching him anymore Inuyasha pressed him self forward and whacked Link with his pencil. Link didn't react which made Inuyasha sneer…

Link was not too happy about Inuyasha trying to 'bully' him but he ignored it and continued to write things down. Inuyasha flicked his pencil at him again and he chuckled to himself as he did it. Link slowly turned around and glared at the guy. Inuyasha's silver hair was in his face and his hat was still low on his head to make it look like he was sleeping…to bad he was a bad actor. Link rolled his eyes and turned back around…to feel yet another pencil flick.

This was getting very annoying and he was finally free when the bell rung. Link gathered all his things on his desk and sighed as he felt Inuyasha get up right behind him. Link just walked out of the class room and had one more class to go to before his lunch. Inuyasha was still behind him obviously following him. He saw the people in the hall whispering again shirting their eyes to him and Inuyasha. This was making him angry…he rarely got angry. Link turned around.

"Don't you have anything better to do?" He sighed his head up high and proud, his eyes misted with clouds signaling that he was about to loose it. Inuyasha seemed to see that he was finally going to react to his teasing and went to make his move.

"Nope."

Link's brow almost twitched in irritation, he held his books under his one arm and squeezed them trying to control his anger, his eyes now closed and he breathed in. "Look, find someone else to annoy." He simply retorted, now turning on his heels and walking away. Apparently this didn't sit well with the silver haired teen and Inuyasha continued to follow. Link walked to his next class for the day, Science. He didn't mind this class he was taking a course in chemistry. He ignored the walking foot steps following him and went into his class. Inuyasha still followed. Link sighed when people pointed…this issue was now hanging him on the edge. Link ran a hand through his blond hair and took a seat putting down his things…Inuyasha sat beside him.

The teacher walked in she seemed to be yet another young teacher. She had her glasses up on her nose and dirty blond hair up in a pony tail, she was wearing a white drench coat, the one all professors usually wore. She told the class to be seated. "Hello class. My name is Robin. Please address me as Mrs. Sera." She gave a smile and tucked some loose hair back behind her ear. Link sighed and sat up straight noticing Inuyasha beside him, slump back in his chair and pulled his hat on his face.

It was about half through the class and Mrs. Sera had delivered text books and told them the material they should buy. They also did one of those stupid name games…but most people in third year of high school knew every one already.

The teacher's voice was soft and she did attendance. "Um…Inuyasha, are you supposed to be in this class?"

"Nope."

Link heard some giggles and the teacher looked to Inuyasha with her soft green eyes, but yet her eyes seemed to hold much will power… "Well, where are you supposed to be then?" she asked politely taking back the text book she had given him.

"Some room." He simply replied sitting up in his chair and resting his head on his desk his hat tipping. He mumbled something into the desk so no one could hear it, but Link heard it loud and clear 'I'm going to get you.'

Mrs. Sera gave a confused look and pushed her glasses back up the bridge of her nose. "Okay, well Inuyasha you may stay here for this one class but I don't want to see you in here again this year." She gave a small smile. "But please take my course one year." She said walking back to the front of her class to her large counter and began to discuss some other matters that were to be done for this class. Link silently scribbled down the information and was listening to every word the teacher had said, he was trying to ignore the eyes of Inuyasha which was clearly staring at him the whole time….making him on edge.

The bell had rung. 'Lunch…finally.' Link thought to himself as he walked out of his class to his locker down the stairs…foot steps behind him. Link thought now was not the best time to go to his locker…He folded up some papers and pushed them into his jeans pocket. He heard his name being called and this time it wasn't in some gossip in the hall. His dark blue eyes fluttered up to see Malon waving to him and running down the hall. Link let the first smile of the afternoon come to his face.

Inuyasha continued to follow this 'Link' fellow and then watch as Link got distracted, he watched as the clouds in Link's eyes seemed to fade and a delicate smile was shown on his soft features.

Inuyasha jerked his head up to see a girl. She was very pretty Inuyasha had to admit…He had seen her before; he was in one of her classes last year, she seemed to have 'grown' in the last year and Inuyasha curved his lips in a smirk. He watched as the girl ran up to Link. Inuyasha lifted a brow and his amber eyes held something…Inuyasha lifted an arm and put his hand on Link's shoulder, his fingers clenching tightly which made Link flinch and flex…muscles? In his shoulder.

Link turned his head around and his blue pools seemed to narrow. "Now, now, don't give me that look." Inuyasha smirked and tucked his long silver hair behind him. Link continued to glare and the girl in front of him gave a nervous questioning look. This made Inuyasha smile some more…only it wasn't a true smile. Inuyasha spoke again his tone held mockery. "Come on now _buddy. _Introduce me to your friend."

Link almost elbowed Inuyasha in the stomach but decided against it. Link took a deep breath and sighed. "_Inu-yasha_." He said with clear anger. "This is Malon..." He turned to face her and saw the confusion written all over her pretty little face. Link had his jaw clenched and his fists in tight knots.

"Nice to meet you…_Malon._" Inuyasha made sure he used the girls name in a deep tone not in a threat but enough to make her step back and tuck her hair behind her ear looking down to the ground. "Uhm. Nice to meet you Inuyasha." She said and pushed the worry off her face to give a clear fake smile and looking up to shake his hand. "Indeed it is." Inuyasha replied and dropped her hand to shove his own hand in his pocket now walking down the hall, his silver hair shimmering as the light had touched it. Inuyasha was enjoying him self…a little to much.

**_(A/n):_ **_So, that was that chapter ;O I have much more written; I just… have not posted it, due to new stories and school, xD I noticed I have improved on newer works…and this looks bad to me, but, I will continue this to those who like it, Thanks R&R _


End file.
